


Monika goes on a date

by TacticalCupcakes



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-17
Updated: 2018-07-17
Packaged: 2019-06-12 02:13:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15329451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TacticalCupcakes/pseuds/TacticalCupcakes
Summary: Monika goes with her girlfriend to a cafe to celebrate their one-month anniversary. However, Natsuki sees her and wanders over to her table.An alternate universe where Monika is the player instead, and she's fawning over the "player" who's a video game character.





	Monika goes on a date

**  
** Monika took a sip from her cappuccino, allowing the warm scent to wash over her face.

Today was a special day; it marked the one-month anniversary of her relationship with her girlfriend. She was thrilled, and had taken her along to a classy café downtown to celebrate.

As she lowered her cup, Monika noticed a small bit of foam on the end of her nose. Her girlfriend smiled, and gently dabbed at it with a serviette. Blushing, she turned away, looking back across the table with a sideways glance.

“You’re really such a sweetheart…”

Monika’s companion had a small mug of cocoa with a kitten drawn with foam on the top, and an adorably tiny cupcake with a proud spiral of frosting.

“To us…” Monika giggled shyly, clinking their cups together.

 _This is perfect…_ she thought to herself, _Just the two of us sharing a wonderful morning together._

The warm summer sun painted the busy city streets outside, a cooling breeze complimenting it. Monika had planned out a full day of intimate couple’s activities, and the weather was perfect for it.

Taking another drink from her coffee, she closed her eyes. _I’m so lucky to have someone as wonderful as her…_

“Wait… Monika?”

 Abruptly, Monika looks up, placing her cup down in front of her. Natsuki called out to her, getting up from her table with Yuri and walking over.

“Oh, hey Natsuki! What brings you here?”

“Well, if you must know,” she said, placing a hand on her hip, “I’d heard this place had really good cupcakes, and wanted to see how they stacked up to mine.”

“Is that why you brought Yuri with you?”

“H-Huh?” Natsuki looks away, flustered. “N-Nah, I just… wanted a second opinion! Anyway, why’re _you_ here?”

Monika looked across from the table, smiling sweetly. “I came here with my girlfriend to celebrate our one month…”

Natsuki raised an eyebrow. “Is she late? I don’t see anyone else around…”

“Eh? No, she’s right there!”

Looking closer, Natsuki noticed it; a small thumb-sized object in a thin satin sleeve depicting TC, a character from the hit video game _Beating Hearts Redditor Club_. It was resting on the opposite side of the table, next to an untouched cupcake and a full mug of cocoa.

 

“Oh for fuck’s sake, Monika…” she sighed exasperatedly, placing her palm over her face. “I thought we were done with this…”

 

“What’s there to talk about? We’re having a wonderful time.” Monika responds, apparently unfazed by the situation.

 

“Are you kidding me? You’re literally going on a coffee date with a flash drive!” Natsuki gestures with her hands out in front of her for emphasis, her palms facing each other.

 

“TC’s much more than that!” Monika protested, taking another gulp from her coffee. _Why does she have to do this? Can’t she just let me be happy?_

“This isn’t healthy! You’re completely delusional!” Natsuki cried, waving her arms in the air. “You’ve got to know that!”

Scowling, Monika crosses her arms. “Natsuki… I think it would be best for you to leave before we say things we’ll both regret…”

“Whatever,” she pouts, “I’m gonna go back to Yuri, and have a real conversation. You know, with an actual person and not _a flash drive_.”

She turns to leave but then wheels back and picks up the flash drive, removing it from its sleeve.

“Oh no, look, she’s naked now!”

Natsuki huffs and drops it onto the table, stomping off to her table.

Monika stares with wide eyes at the flash drive, her face blazing. A thin trail of blood trickles from her nose.

“I… I have to go!”

Cupping her hand over her face, Monika swipes up the flash drive and hurries out of the café.


End file.
